


chat friends

by The Sports Section (Empress_of_Trash)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (slight) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Secret Identity, Slow Build, Texting, Wrong Number AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Trash/pseuds/The%20Sports%20Section
Summary: Hinata accidentally sends a text to the wrong number. The person on the other side responds and it takes awhile to realize their mistake. Hinata though likes the mysterious "Waka" and keeps texting him.Ushijima doesn't know how to handle the random kid who won't stop texting him. He doesn't necessarily hate it though.





	1. April 14/15

**Author's Note:**

> I did not expect my first Haikyuu fic to be UshiHina.
> 
> I don't even ship this pairing. I just wanted to do a text fic and then I thought about this one while re-watching the Shiratorizawa match.
> 
> I have a vague idea where this is going. Enjoy.
> 
> Sorry about the math it was a necessary evil. I've never written either of these two so this will be fun.

**April 14 - Night**

 

**10:25** _ Senpai can i ask you a question? _

**10:25** _ one not about volleyball _

 

**10:29** Yes.

**10:29** I do not know how much assistance I can be with your question though.

 

 **10:30** _kk thx :)_

**10:35** _ 3x+11y=-34;9x+11y=8 _

 

**10:36** That is not a question. It is a math problem.

 

**10:37** _ i don’t know how to solve it!  _

**10:37** _math was bad enough without english letters_

**10:37** _ i’m bad at english senpai _

**10:37** _ it shouldn’t be in math too!  _

**10:37** _ i have 20 questions of this but i was too excited about starting club i forgot to do them and they’re do tomorrow and i wanna at least turn in Takeda-sensei’s work cause he’s really helpful and supports volleyball and stuff _

**10:37** ;`( 

**10:37** _HELP PLEASE!!!!_

 

**10:38** Solve the second equation for “y”.

 

 **10:38** _????_

 

**10:39** There are a few steps, but essentially you must get the y-variable alone.

**10:40** To accomplish this you must reverse the mathematics for the problem and apply them to both sides. This will eliminate them on the y side and transfer them to the x side of the equation. 

 

 **10:41** _BUTHOW? GOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO FIRST?_

 

**10:41** I will walk you through this.

**10:41** Look at the equation:  _ 9x+11y=8 _

**10:41** You only need to get rid of “9x” for the 11y to be alone.

**10:41** To get rid of a positive you need to subtract. On both sides.

  
  


**April 15 - Morning**

 

**12:52** _ OH _

**12:53** _ten x=3, y=11_

 

**12:57** That is correct.

 

**12:57** _ FINISHED!! _

 

**12:57** That was only ten problems. You have ten more to go.

 

 **12:57** _huh?_

**12:58** _ there’s a back _

**12:58** _ my head hurts _

**12:58** _ i’m dying _

 

**12:57** You have been improving. Stopping now will not help you and there is a high chance you will not finish them yourself tomorrow without motivation as you have left them alone this long.

**12:58** Finish them tonight if you even want a chance of scoring above a 50. 

**12:58** Maintaining at minimum decent grades is a necessity to remain on the team.

 

 **12:59** _YOU THINK I CAN GET THAT HIGH????_

 

**1:00** You already have. We are halfway through your 20 set and you have successfully answered all of them.

**1:00** You have grasped the concepts rather quickly and have needed my direct help less with each question.

**1:01** You can succeed.

 

**1:01** _ THX SO MUCH SENPAI _

**1:02** _ I’LL DO IT _

**1:02** _ ONE MORE!!!!!@@!!! _

 

**1:03** Good. I must sleep now. I have to get up early tomorrow for practice. Finish your work. Goodnight.

 

 **1:03** _nite suga-senpai!_

 

**6:00** Who is Suga?

**8:01** It would seem there has been some kind of mistake. I am not this Suga person and judging by the confusion when I asked him you our not my kouhai.

**8:01** Apologizes for not realizing it sooner.

  
  


**April 15 - Afternoon**

 

 **12:25** _I COULDNT READ YOUR TEXTS UNTIL LUNCH CAUSE MY PHONE DIED CAUS EI_ **12:25** _FORGOT TO PUT IT ONE CHARGE LAST NIGHT_

**12:25** _ DON’T SAY SORRY YOU HELPED A LOT _

**12:25** _ THANX SO MUCH MR. STRANGER _

**12:25** _ MISS STRANGER _

**12:25** _ I DONT KNSD _

**12:25** _ YOU EXPLAINED THINGS REALLY EASY _

**12:25** _ AND I FINSIHED EVERYTHING  _

**12:25** _ YOURE RLY AEWESOME _

**12:25** _ NOT AS AWESOME AS NOYA-SAN _

**12:26** _ BUT REALLY SMART _

**12:26** _ AND YOU LIKE VOLLEYBALL TOO SO YOU CAN’T BE BAD _

**12:26** _ THANKYUO _

 

**1:00** I do not know who this “Noya-san” is, but I suppose this is a compliment so thank you.

**1:00** I am not “really smart”. I learned this two years ago in first year so I know more that is all. 

**1:00** While I do enjoy volleyball and find the fact that others enjoy a good indicator of taste I do not think this is a good judge of character alone.

**1:00** Some volleyball players I have meet have truly horrible personalities.

**1:01** Though they have excellent skills and ability to work as a team.

**1:01** You should be more cautious when talking to strangers.

 

**3:30** _ i have to wrt quick practic strting _

**3:30** _ you helped me do homwrk for hrs so you are a good snepai _

**3:30** _You told me to be carful so you are a nice person_

 **3:30** _but you are right_

 **3:30** _Some voleyball players are good but have bad personalities_

 **3:30** _like our setter -_-_

 **3:30** _THX AGAIN STRANGER-SENPAI_

 **3:30** _CAPTIAN IS YELLING SO GTG_

**3:30** _ TALK LTR _

 

**3:31** You are welcome. 

**3:31** There is no need to talk now that you know I am not “Suga”.

**3:31** You should go practice.

 

**3:31** _ NO I WANNA TALK TO YOU YOURE COOL :) _

**3:31** _ RELLY GO NOW  _

**3:31** _ CAPTIAN IS WEARING SCRY FACE _

 

**3:31** Good-bye then. I must go practice as well.

 

**April 15 - Night**

 

**10:30** WHAT’S YOURNAME?

 

**10:30** Oh, you are back.

 

**10:30** _ Yep practic is ovr so i wannta knw ur nme cause i realized I hadn’t asked yet _

 

**10:30** Your practice goes late. 

**10:30** And I will not say.

 

**10:30** _ No practic ended earlier _

**10:30** _ I had to bike home across the mountain _

**10:30** _ Takes a while _

**10:30** _ And then i had to have supper and shower and practic e some more _

**10:31** _ HOWCOME? _

 

**10:32** As I stated, I am not who you thought I was and you are not who I thought you were. We are strangers. There is no reason for you to know my name and what is more you should not give out personal information to people you do not know. If they have bad intentions they may use it to find and harm you.

 

**10:32** _ we aren’t really stragners though _

**10:32** _ I know stuff about you! _

**10:33** _ You live near me cause your phones area code is the same. You’re in vollyball and really like it cause you do extra practice. you’re nice cause you don’t know me but you still say i should be safe and stuff and you helped me a lot and were really patient. youre serious and type politely and use full sntences anf grammer and stuff. _

**10:34** _ your in your third year and in high school since you learned the same math and you’re really cool so you’re probably in a cool position too like a spiker or maybe the ace! You re good at explaining which means your smart caus emy mom says its harder to teach someone thatn to learn.  _

**10:35** _ see we aren’t really strangers _

**10:35** _ I’ll tell you my name if you tell me yours. _

**10:40** _ if you REALLY don’t wanna though we can just do nicknames! they aren’t real so i can’t find you! _

**10:45** _ not that i wann do anything bad _

**10:45** _ I ONLY HAVE GOOD INTEINOIS! _

**10:48** _ Pls _

**10:50** _ plsplsplsplspslpslspslpslspsls???///?/??? _

 

**10:51** I doubt we will have much to say but you may call me Waka.

 

**10:51** _!!!!!!! _

**10:51** _ thats’ a nice name _

**10:56** _call me Sho!_

 

**10:56** Goodnight then Sho.

  
**10:56** _ nite Waka! _


	2. April 20/21

**April 20 - Morning**

 

 **6:00** _good morning Waka!_

 

 **6:00** Good morning Sho. I have told you there is no need to wake up so early to greet me.

 

 **6:00**   _but i wanna_

 **6;01** _‘sides i decided to start running too_!

 

 **6:03** Has Yama been beating you?

 

 **6:03** _we’re tied again!!!!!_

 **6:03** _but yeah_

 **6:04** _it was too close last time_

 **6:04** _can't let him beat me_

 **6:04** _SO I DECIDED TO START RUNNING WITH WAKA_

 

 **6:05** We are not actually running together though, simply at the same time.

 

 **6:05** _sheesh I know_

 **6:05** _no in person, stranger danger_

 **6:05** _waka sometimes you sound like my mom_

 **6:06** _or suga-senpai and dai-san_!

 

 **6:06** Those are perfectly reasonable concerns.

 **6:07** Do not over strain yourself. You are adding extra work to your muscles.

 **6:08** Make sure to rest and eat appropriately.

 **6:09** Do your stretches.

 

 **6:15** _i was doing them Waka! I know how to do running properly! We’be been doin it in practiv traiing for weeks!_

 

 **6:15** *We’ve, *practice, *training

 

 **6:15** _i saw_

 **6:15** _:(_

 

 **6:15** No.

 **6:15** You must practice your typing correctly. Writing is how you present yourself. Texting correctly will assist you in speaking by and writing correctly in class.

 **6:15** How was your Japanese homework? Are you still having trouble with those kanji?

 

 **6:16** _WHY CAN'T EVERYTHING BE HIRAGANA!_

 **6:16** _yes_

 

 **6:16** I have a break between second and third period it is during your lunch. We can go over your homework before the class.

 

 **6:16** _YOU ARE THE BEST WAKA!!!_

 

 **6:17** Now focus on running. I am putting in my music and will not hear my text tone.

 

 **6:17** _whatcha listening to this time_

 

 **6:17** “Bubblegum Bitch”. It was recommended to me by our Middle Blocker, Ten. It has a good pace for exercise.

 **6:17** I will send you a link later.

 

 **6:17** _thanks_

 **6:17** _What is “bitch”*?_

 

 **6:17** I am uncertain. I will ask Ten.

 **6:17** Running.

 

 **6:18** _kk, ttyl! :)_

 

 **8:30** “Bitch” is a female dog.

 

 **8:30** _huh?!?!?!_

 **8:30** _then why did suga-senpai get so angru about it_

 **8:31** _he threatnec to wash my mouth out_!

 **8:31** _then Dai-san said i shouldn't be usibgthis kinda language specially round Kiyo-senpai_

 **8:31** _he said it was a rude word for a girl_

 **8:31** _?!???!_

 

 **8:40** Upon further investigation it does mean “female dog” but is used as a negative word for a woman. I have began to doubt some of Ten’s explanations for English. I believe he has been pranking me.

 **8:40** Though he does have very good English grades.

 **8:41** I will withhold math tutoring from him until he swears not to do such a thing again.

 **8:41** I could have done incredible damage had one of the kouhais asked for assistance.

 

 **8:45** _that's harsh_

 **8:45** _doesn't he have a test next week_ ** _?_**

 

 **8:46** Yes.

 

. . .

 

**April 20 - Afternoon**

 

 **12:37** _THANKS SU MUCH WAKA!!!!!!!!!!_

 

 **12:37** I am happy to.

 **12:37** You learn quickly when helped.

 

 **12:37** _I STILL THINK IT'S CZYSR WAKA IS THE BESY TEACHER_

 

 **12:45** I doubt that.

 

 **12:48** _is something wrong?_

 

 **12:48** Why do you ask that?

 

 **12:48** _you usually reply really quick and you didn't correct me?_

 **12:48** _r u okay?_

 

 **12:55** *are, *you

 **12:55** Perhaps we can discuss it later. You need to go to class.

 

 **12:55** _JUST REMEMBET I'M HERE FOR YOU!_

 **12:56** _*HUG*_

 **12:56** _BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW THE EMOJI FOR THAT_

 

 **3:30** Thank you. We may talk after practice.

 **3:30** I do have a problem and perhaps talking to you may help me discover a solution.

 

 **3:30** _KK!_

 **3:30** _I WANNA HELP HOWEVET U CAN_

 **3:30** _I WILL FIGHT SOMEONE IF YOU NEED ME TO!!!!_

 

 **3:31** That will not be necessary, but thank you for the consideration.

 

 **3:31** _no problem :)_

 

. . .

 

**April 20 - Night**

 

 **10:30** Are you back home yet?

 **10:35** Sho?

 **11:00** We can discuss this another time then.

 

. . .

 

**April 21 - Morning**

 

 **12:15** _NO WAKA_

 **12:15** _DON'T LEAVEJ_

 **12:15** _IM SHO SORRY_

 **12:15** _*I’M *SO_

 **12:16** _I WANNA TALK_

 **12:16** _PLEASE LET ME HELP_

 **12:17** _MOM GOT CALLED INTO WORK_

 **12:17** _SO I HAD TO PICK UP NATSU FROM THE NEIGHBORS_

 **12:17** _AND MAKE SUPPER_

 **12:18** _AND GET HER IN THE BATH_

 **12:18** _AND NATSU HATES BATHS!_

 **11:19** _AND NATSU WAS CRYING SO I HAD TO READ HER A STORY AND TUCK HER IN_

 **12:20** _I'M SORRY PLEASE STILL TALK TO ME_

 

 **12:25** So, you can text correctly.

 **12:25** I am not upset with you.

 **12:25** Please calm down.

 **12:25** I assumed you were busy, which you have been proven to be.

 **12:25** It is late and you sound as if you have had a long evening.

 **12:25** I will be fine if we wait until after our run.

 

 **12:26** _I can listen now_

 **12:26** _im gonna be up a little while anywa_ y

 

 **12:26** I suppose it is not a large issue.

 **12:26** Our team is built on the premise of power above all.

 **12:26** If you are strong you deserve your position.

 **12:27** I am not entirely unfamiliar with the concept of teamwork as some assume though.

 **12:27** We must be able to function and support the strong to allow them to perform perform at their pinnacle.

 **12:27** I am having a problem though.

I do not think my kouhai like me.

 **12:28** More specific, I believe they are scared of me.

 **12:28** You speak often of your senpai and seem to genuinely like them. You are also friendly and outgoing.

 **12:28** So, as someone around their age I decided you would be the most qualified to ask.

 **12:29** How should I go about making them feel more comfortable around me? Is there something your senpais do?

 

 **12:30** _my senpai are the best!_

 **12:30** _:)_

 **12:30** _im not sure about your question_

 **12:31** _Um, well my senpai are really helpful?_

 **12:31** _suga-senpai helped me practice receiving all the time between classes and through lunch and didn't say it was too much ever_

 **12:32** _AND he helps me with classes_

 **12:32** _dai-san gets onto us, but he takes us all out for meatbuns after practice_

 **12:33** _I think you should just trwat them like you do me!_

 **12:33 You** _listen to me and help me out and tour noce!_

 **12:34** _just show them what a AWSOME PERSON YOU ARE WAKA_

 

 **12:40** Thank you Sho.

 **12:40** I shall attempt to do as you say.

 **12:40** Good night.

 

 **12:41** _GOOD NITE WAKA_

 **12:41** _:_ ) _:) :)_


End file.
